1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generating tokens or coupons having value. More specifically, the present invention includes a system and method that permits the generating and dispensing of tokens, such as product discount coupons, specified by individual members of a broadcast audience in remote locations, such as their homes, these individual members of the broadcast audience being potential shoppers or customers.
2. Prior Art
The current use of discount coupons has a serious drawback in that there is a substantially low rate of redemption of such coupons. Frequently there is only about a 2.5 to 4 percent redemption of the total number of coupons printed in newspapers, magazines, mailings, free-standing inserts, etc. This low rate of redemption significantly hinders the intended purpose of product coupons and the like; i.e.: to induce or encourage purchasers to buy a certain brand of product over other brands or, to encourage a potential purchaser to come to a specified seller's location rather than a competitor's location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,672 to Off et al. discloses a system for creating discount coupons in response to the purchase of products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,256 to Humble discloses a coupon validation network. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,745,468; 4,876,592; 4,926,255; 5,057,915; and 5,034,807 to Von Kohorn disclose various dispensing units intended to be used with television broadcasts.